


Lie With Me

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Espanish, Español, Final Angst (creo), Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic, Stony - Freeform, enfermedad mental, inspired by a dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: A veces, cuando las situaciones se tornan oscuras, y parece que el callejón no tiene salida, necesitamos a alguien de nuestro lado.





	1. Prologue

Olvidemos el turno perdido que lo llevo hacía el, Steve, ese era su nombre.

Tony Stark, se siente tan incompleto que busca algo tan sencillo como romper su monotonía.

No sabe pues, en lo que se está metiendo al dejar que dos ojos zafiro contribuyan con su caprichoso deseo.

Sin querer, ya lo tiene en sus brazos de nuevo, y esta vez, no lo dejará ir.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El chocolate y los rubios nunca deben conocerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou... Creo que había puesto que esto era un ¨Songfic¨ pues en cada capítulo, usé una canción (o un intento de eso)  
> Así que id a youtube y tecleen para este capítulo Make Me Blue - Pierce Fulton  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USvppYDYQvE

Oía decir que cada instante tenía una canción para su momento, y sentía lo ridículo de ello.

Detestaba tener que aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba, y aunque se enredaba con su trabajo, no tenía comparación.

Yacía en una sala de espera, aguardando a su turno para ver al presidente de dicha empresa, algo absurdo, lo piensa.

Un ticket rojo, M-25, jugueteaba en sus manos, maldecía una vez más y dejaba de removerse en su asiento.

Pero qué asunto más ridículo ¿quién necesita tomar turno para ver a aquel hombre? Estaba seguro que ni con el mismo presidente sería así.

Escucha a lo lejos una canción, empieza a recordar la letra, la había escuchado antes.

_Sia «Cheap Thrills»_

Vuelve a maldecir, detesta esas canciones.

_I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight._ _I love cheap thrills!_

Lo molesta aquello, pero es en lo único que puede pensar.

Sabe que el mundo no funciona así, nadie quiere nada de nadie sin algo a cambio, sin dinero o interés detrás, aunque pensaría en su vida amorosa en otro momento.

Revisa la enorme pantalla al frente suyo, marca el turno, M-37, y ahora revisa su reloj, ha perdido una hora entera con 38 minutos de su ocupada vida en aquel lugar.

Sentado en un sillón sólo él,

Maldice por enésima vez, y se aproxima a información, se ha hartado de esperar.

— ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? — sonríe una mujer joven y rubia, levantando su hombro para sostener el teléfono parece hablar con alguien allí también.

— Estoy aquí hace horas, tengo una cita agendada y no pienso esperar más — responde demandante.

— ¿Señor Stark, cierto? — continúa la chica aún con el teléfono en su hombro.

— Así es.

— Su turno expiró... — responde.

Aquel hombre, Tony por cierto, hace una pausa que no fue notada por la mujer, que seguía colgada en su dispositivo.

— Disculpa — empieza Tony —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La mujer todavía no se inmuta, y tras escuchar la pregunta, mueve su mano removiendo el carné que tenía en su pecho y vuelve sus manos al computador frente a ella, Sharon, su nombre.

— Perdona, Sharon, dile a tu jefazo que no pienso esperar más, que puede irse al diablo... — y rompió el ticket frente a ella.

No dio espacio para ver su reacción, sólo dio media vuelta y salió del gran edificio que se lucía.

Caminaba a paso medio hasta su automóvil, se sube en él y se quita las gafas que se había puesto antes de salir, observa unos ojos marrones en el retrovisor, se lanza una sonrisa para el mismo y enciende el auto retorno a su torre.

Prende el radio en cualquier emisora, suena una canción desconocida para él, aunque le resulta vagamente familiar.

_« It's all the ones... How could it hurt? »_

Llega a lo que algunos llaman "hogar"

Desata el nudo en su corbata y se genera uno en su garganta al primer sorbo de alcohol que ingiere.

¿Desde cuándo su vida se basa en eso?

Ha terminado con estantes completos de licor y no le es vasto.

Queja en voz alta, más de tres pisos como su hogar y se halla sólo, completamente en soledad, esa sensación le da un amargo sabor en su paladar, otra copa y pasará.

Recordaba de nuevo algunas palabras, quizá si debía tomarlas en cuenta.

Salir de su empolvado taller un rato no le haría daño ¿o sí?

Sale de la torre a pie, con una gorra para cubrirse de la multitud, que hoy en día se torna más peligrosa que el sol.

Llega a una plaza, la había conocido, de hecho, la había visitado con... Pepper...

Reniega mentalmente y sigue su trayectoria.

Se sienta en el banco más cercano, ¿desde cuándo su vida pasó del éxito a verse obligado a alimentar palomas para mantener su equilibrio mental?

Y era verdad, sentía que se volvería loco si no hacía cosas insignificantes, pero lo ayudaban mucho.

_« If we only have our hand behind our backs »_

Cerró sus ojos en busca de algo en su mente, cualquier señal, pero nada llegaba.

La monotonía lo estaba asesinando, y lo sabía.

Un golpe lo distrajo de su objetivo mental, quizá pidió demasiada emoción, aquello había dolido.

— ¡Lo lamento! — escuchó un gritó a lo lejos.

Trató de girar para revisar qué clase de puberto hormonal lo había pegado con un balón "por accidente"

Apenas dio vuelta, sintió que toda su energía se iba abajo, cayendo en total inconsciencia.

_« I told you once, I don't need her»_

Despertó lenta y detalladamente, se sentía raramente feliz, hace mucho que no había sentido esa sensación de haber dormido lo suficiente.

No recuerda con detalle, a más del golpe que recibió.

Un fuerte olor a chocolate invade su mente, parece que proviene de la cocina.

Atrae con sus descalzos pies sus zapatos y va en busca del cómplice en aquello.

Despacio y con cautela prosigue, aunque es su casa, no le molestaría llevarse una sorpresa en ese momento.

Entrecerrada la puerta de la cocina, se puede escuchar una fuerte canción puesta y a una persona moviéndose al ritmo de esta de una manera sutil.

_« It's been better ever since I got her back »_

Asoma más su cabeza, pero sus pies fallan haciéndole tropezar con una olla en el suelo claramente fuera de lugar.

Ese sonido llama la atención de aquella persona, que con el mismo sigilo va hacia el ruido.

— ¡Oh! — exclama al ver a Tony —. ¡Pero si eras tú! ¿Has despertado?

Es un chico, está seguro de eso, alza su mirada, ojos azules, cabello rubio y una mirada que jamás podrá olvidar.

Aclara su garganta.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa? — preguntó molesto Tony.

— ¿Apenas me conoces y ya me estás echando? — agregó divertido.

— Ese es el punto... No te conozco...

— ¡Tienes razón! — exclama eufórico —. Te di un buen golpe en la cabeza y te has desmayado en plena plaza... No quería dejarte ahí, así que busque entre tus cosas y te lleve a tu casa...

— Eso no explica por qué sigues aquí...

Aquel rubio río.

— ¿No querías que te hiciera algo de desayunar?

— ¿Desayunar?

— Si, te has dormido toda la noche, hoy llegué en la mañana a comprobar tu estado, si aún no despertabas estaba en problemas...

— Ya lo estás...

— ¡Anda! ¡No seas pesado! — forma un puchero.

Tony no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esto, algo tan nuevo.

Repasa las cosas que sucedieron, salió de casa, fue golpeado, y ahora despierta en su habitación con un rubio en la cocina preparando chocolate caliente.

Claro, le pasa todos los días.

_« Cause I got caught up on fire._ _But no more... »_

— ¿Podrías irte a tu casa? — indica Tony —. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados...

— No lo creo, se fueron de vacaciones y ni siquiera me avisaron, yo también quiero hacerles eso... — comenta mientras remueve el chocolate apenas vuelve a la cocina.

— Espera... ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

— Si, por qué no, ahora que tú lo dices suena mejor... — sonríe.

— Tú... Maldito...

— Steve — lo interrumpe el rubio —. Me llamo Steve, gracias por preguntar...

— Es un placer — renegó con molestia —. Mira, Steve, no puedes venir a casa de un extraño sólo por haberle golpeado la cabeza.

_« Though it took a while to finally I think I get it »_

— ¿Estás seguro? — Ríe mientras toma un poco de chocolate y lo sirve —. ¿Qué tal? Rico... ¿No?

— ¡Ni siquiera estás prestando atención a lo que te digo! — exasperó.

Steve soltó una de las tantas risas que había dejado antes y siguió sirviendo lo propuesto.

— ¿Sabes? Me agradas, por eso me quedé... — confesó —. Además me sentó terrible al verte así y decidí estar contigo un tiempo...

— Ajá, ¿con permiso de quién?

— La vida nos da permisos, tenemos que ganárnoslos Tony...

— Está bien, ya me asustaste, vete de mi casa...

Señaló la puerta mientras lanzaba una mirada de total desagrado hacia aquella persona... ¿Quién se creía?

_« Why you wanna make me... blue? »_

Ni con todas esas miradas de odio podía disolver de nuevo esa sonrisa perfecta.

— ¿Sabes? A veces quiero golpearte en esos perfectos dientes que tienes... — comentó Tony al verlo sonreír otra vez.

Steve dejó a un lado el chocolate, junto a una tostada y pasó por frente a Tony, tomando su chaqueta.

— Ganaste ¿vale? — volvió a reír —. Tengo entrenamiento, llegaré tarde si no me apresuro, estaré de vuelta como por la cena... ¡Me esperas!

No tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo antes, porque aquel, ya se había ido.

No tenía que regresar, de hecho, nunca debía estar ahí, lo odiaba, odiaba a ese rubio tanto, llegó a un odio tan incondicional, que se sentó con enojo a tomar aquel caliente chocolate hecho por él.


	3. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve piensa que Tony es agradable, con todo y sus manías.  
> Tony solo quiere comprar mucha más cinta adhesiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro a esta banda como si fuera una OTP (?) Y dije, ¿por qué no inspirarme en una de sus canciones?  
> En esta ocasión será The Troubles - U2  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDondcmvKE8

_« You think it's easier, to put your finger on the trouble, when the trouble is you »_

Cerró puertas y ventanas, aunque el rubio no llegó.

Agradecía por eso, aquello le ha parecido raramente extraño, tanto así que temía que fuera algún malhechor.

Sin embargo sentía la obviedad del caso, si quería hacerle daño lo hubiera hecho en su inconsciencia, pero no, no faltaba nada en casa a excepción de dos cucharadas de chocolate en su cocina.

Volvió a sacar sus pensamientos de aquello, regresando a su entorno.

Se hallaba en una junta, o eso cree, no ha prestado menor atención en todo lo dicho, y se limitaba a poner su mano en su mentón, para dar algún indicio de interés.

Un hombre barbudo dio por finalizado el encuentro, hablaban sobre negocios, o eso lo pudo captar.

Dio un largo suspiro, no dejaría que esos pensamientos le afectarán tanto.

Como se hallaba en un edificio de la empresa patrocinadora, buscó con su vista algún baño, necesitaba remojar su rostro e ideas en agua fría.

Halló uno fácilmente y entró, aliviado de no hallar nadie allí.

Giró el grifo en espera de agua, tomó toda la que pudo entre sus manos y echó de una vez todo en su rostro.

— ¿Trabajo?

Oyó entonces una voz familiar venir desde muy cerca. El castaño giró su vista encontrándose con esos ojos zafiro que tanto lo habían atormentado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — murmuró Tony entre dientes.

Steve, si más no recuerda su nombre, estaba parado en frente suyo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

— ¿No puedo venir a visitarte?

— No, no puedes.

— Sabía que lo dirías, pero vine igual...

— ¿No tienes algo más interesante que hacer a más de seguirme? — renegó el millonario.

— No te estoy siguiendo, te estoy haciendo compañía, tiene una enorme diferencia... ¿no te gusta?

— No.

Steve rio.

— A mí también me gusta estar contigo — agregó divertido.

Lanzó una mirada de puro enojo hacía él, pero nada, él era a prueba de todo, jamás había visto a una persona tan peculiar como él, no quería pensarlo más, pero era inevitable, tanto así que le resultaba imposible librarse de él.

— Debo irme... — dijo casi de inmediato mientras a paso rápido salía.

Salió probando su resistencia física, y creyó perdido el rubio mientras regulaba su respiración apenas llegó al estacionamiento.

Debía volver a casa, monitorear sus proyectos, lo de siempre.

Sube a su auto, y admira de nuevo el espejo de retrovisor. ¿Aquella era la misma mirada de ayer? No la siente igual, sonríe a sí mismo y enciende el auto, se había prometido no pensar en ello más.

Estacionó de nuevo su auto, bajó de él y planeó ir directo a su taller.

Buscó las llaves, y al encontrarlas, entró de una vez.

— ¡Bienvenido!

Abrió sus ojos en gran forma al ver aquello, era Steve de nuevo, en su cocina, con un delantal moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Libró un suspiro de cansancio, mientras acariciaba su sien.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y cómo entraste? — trató de calmarse.

— Dije que vendría, pero ayer me han castigado por llegar tarde así que decidí venir hoy — comentó el rubio aún con la atención en la sartén —. ¿Te gustan los langostinos?

— ¡No! ¡No me gustan! ¡No me gusta nada de lo que tú haces! ¡Sal de mi casa en este momento o llamaré a la policía! — gritó el castaño.

Steve se tornó confuso ante aquella reacción, por el tono de voz, dedujo que iba en serio, pero no perdería esta guerra, esta vez no.

— Piensas sacar a tu cocinero privado... — dijo el rubio después de un silencio devastador con un aire divertido —. Porque cocino muy bien ¿lo sabías? Creo que sí... ¿O no? A propósito... ¿Te ha gustado el chocolate de ayer? ¿Quieres que te haga otro?

Tony entreabrió su boca para decir algo, pero en vez de eso, tomó una bocanada de aire y la volvió a cerrar, se tiró en su sofá, ignorando cada pregunta del molesto chico en su cocina para tratar de relajarse tan siquiera un poco, no tendría caso hacer algo en ese momento.

_~_

Degustaba de su comida con detenida molestia, y no trataba de ocultarla.

— ¿A qué si cocino bien? Aprendí sólo, aunque mi madre me enseñó lo básico... ¿Te han dicho que eres lindo? Para mi eres muy lindo, en especial cuando frunces el ceño ¿te gustaría ir a algún lado después? ¿O crees que me castigarán otra vez? Mi madre es...

— ¿No te han dicho que hablas demasiado? — exasperó Tony al oír que no se callaba, en verdad, lo estaba irritando.

— Suelen decirlo muy seguido, en especial mi familia, mis amigos solo me dicen que me calle y ya, pero ellos siempre me dan un discurso gigante de lo molesto que puedo llegar a ser... ¿crees que soy molesto? Quizá deba aprender a regular eso...

Tony llegó a un punto en que ya no encontraba significado a las palabras de Steve, cada vez quería difundir a este chico más y más en su curiosidad, pero no quería que hablara, no quería que le dijeran en palabras lo que él era, sería demasiado agobiante. Presionó con su tenedor una patata que yacía en su plato casi lleno, no tenía apetito, y sin embargo Steve le sirvió algo de comer.

— ¿Tienes novia? Si la tienes debe de ser bonita, muy bonita, e inteligente porqué tiene a un hombre como tú... Eso me recuerda a algo, ¿sabías que las ballenas pueden vivir en agua fría a pesar de ser mamíferos de agua caliente? tenía un tío que era biólogo y solía-...

Tony introdujo sin aviso alguno una patata en la boca del rubio.

— ¿En verdad? No lo sabía, ni me importa, sólo come y calla... — renegó Tony llenándole de más patatas.

Aquella escena le ha resultado bastante divertida, no puede evitar sonreír de una manera que hace mucho tiempo, no lo hace.

_~_

— ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme? — quejó Steve.

— ¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?

El rubio lo mira con un puchero, en verdad quería pasar la noche ahí, porque estaba resultando el que haya insistido.

— ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?

Tony suspiró.

— Está bien, te quedarás por hoy, pero sólo por hoy...

Apenas terminó su oración, ya tenía a un Steve en su cama brindándole un espacio para que él se acueste también.

Ha sido un día difícil a pesar de todo. Y no quiere renegar nada de lo que pasa en ese entonces.

Lo cree así, siente como unos fuertes brazos lo envuelven y tratan de consolarlo con un inaudible "Buenas Noches"

¿Hace cuánto alguien le dice algo así?

Dos simples palabras, que llenan de color su vida, y desde ahora, no lo dejaría ir... 


	4. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony nunca había sentido el olor a chocolate tan seguido en su hogar, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, le gusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mis tiempos mozos (?) solía ver muchos MV´s   
> Un día encontré una canción muy linda enlazado a uno de ellos, y cuando la volví a escuchar, ¡bum! se me ocurrió esto  
> The Walk - Imogen Heap   
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CyuF9gv9Vs

_« Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself »_

Otra vez, ese cálido olor a chocolate, inunda sus primeros pensamientos al despertar.

Siente una terrible nostalgia, y con los pies desnudos va hacia la cocina, se apega en el marco de la puerta y saca su mejor sonrisa.

— Buenos Días... — dice apenas lo ve.

Los rayos del sol, se infiltran por la fina cortina, resaltando los rasgos del rubio, jamás lo había visto con tanto detenimiento.

Steve brinda una mirada y una sonrisa efusiva, dejando su labor para ir donde Tony.

— Buenos Días, dormilón...

— ¿Dormilón? ¿Qué hora es? — ríe Tony.

Busca con su mirada un reloj, marca las 11 de la mañana, regresa su mirada a Steve quien lo mira divertido y regresa a la cocina.

_« Stop that now, cos you and I were never meant to be »_

— Te he hecho el desayuno, yo ya comí hace algunas horas.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras dormía? — insinuó el castaño acercándose a Steve.

— Salí a correr, comí algo, te veía mientras dormías...

— Eso es raro ¿lo sabes? — agregó extrañado.

Remojó un dedo en el humeante chocolate para luego probarlo y sacar otra sonrisa, era el mismo que hace unos días, sólo que ahora no cabía enojo en su mente, o eso piensa.

— Te veías tan lindo durmiendo... — admitió juguetón el rubio.

— Pues deberías ir al doctor, seguro eres miope...

Steve golpeó suavemente en el hombro a Tony mientras reía, desde ese momento, el juego había comenzado.

— ¿Quieres jugar un juego? — dijo Steve.

— Depende... ¿De qué va?

_« I think you better leave, it's not safe in here »_

  
El rubio apagó el fuego debajo de la olla de chocolate y la puso fuera del calor, buscó con su vista algo por todo el lugar extrañando a Tony, encontró una bufanda tirada a un lado del pasillo, la recogió y se la extendió a Tony.

— Cubre tus ojos con esto

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Tony.

— En eso consiste el juego, si no te cubres no tendría sentido.

— Pero... Explícame de que va antes — quejó.

Temía que le jugara una mala broma, no quería ser su humillación. Su ego le impedía.

— No lo haré si no te cubres los ojos — insistió.

Vaciló por un momento, y con un largo suspiro procedió a hacer lo que le pedía, después de todo, había picado su curiosidad con lo del juego. Realizó un nudo detrás de su cabeza, y puso sus manos frente suyo en guardia.

— ¿Ves algo? — dijo Steve.

— No, no veo nada...

— ¿Cuántos dedos tengo? — habló el rubio levantando en sus manos tres dedos.

— Si eres un humano normal, diría que diez... — burló Tony.

Steve dio una carcajada y dio por entendido que no veía nada.

Tomó al castaño por los hombros, y lo guió a un lugar más libre. Después, sacó una cuchara de algún cajón y un huevo de el refrigerador.

Tony seguía desconcertado, con su único sentido puesto, el de escuchar, no lograba adivinar que haría Steve.

— Te pondré una cuchara en tu boca, y un huevo en ella, tendrás que mantener el equilibrio y no hacer que caiga...

— ¡Ja! Suena fácil — dijo arrogante Tony mientras entreabría su boca en espera de la cuchara.

— Las reglas son que no puedes apoyarte en nada, yo no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos, pierdes si se cae el huevo, pero si no, el que pierde soy yo...— explicó Steve.

— Está bien — agregó Tony antes de recibir la cuchara con su peso.

_« I feel a weakness coming on »_

Todavía no entendía el objetivo de taparse los ojos, pero no quería perder.

Espero unos segundos, lo hacía bastante bien, podría aguantar así mucho tiempo. Hasta que sintió algo cálido rozar con su cuello, era chocolate.

Con la cuchara en la boca no podía hablar, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de eso, aquello no ha sido nada brusco, pero lo ha hecho estremecer.

— Te gusta el chocolate... ¿No es así? — susurró Steve muy cerca de su oído.

Tony casi pierde el equilibrio con aquello, pero no le dejaría tan sencillo el asunto.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió los labios del rubio en su cuello, justo en la marca de chocolate que antes había dejado. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse al igual que su corazón que latía de una forma veloz.

Steve dio una suave mordida en su cuello, a lo que Tony no supo cómo reaccionar, aunque la cuchara seguía en equilibrio. La completa oscuridad en su visión le permitían sentir con más profundidad los toques del rubio.

_« It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all »_

Sintió otra vez la calidez del chocolate pero ahora en su mejilla, y como antes, los labios de Steve se volvieron a ese lugar impuesto, degustaba del chocolate en su mejilla como si fuera algún dulce

Las piernas de Tony amenazaban con temblar, sentir los labios de Steve tan cerca lo estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿No te rindes? — murmuró divertido Steve.

Tony se mantuvo firme, aún con la cuchara en boca, todavía no había caído, aún no se declararía perdido.

Otra vez sintió los labios de Steve, muy cerca de su boca, su respiración volvió a correr como si de una carrera se tratase.

Ese juego ya no le parecía divertido en absoluto, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza, a cada lamida que sentía una nueva sensación se colaba por todo su cuerpo.

_« I don't want to feel like this »_

Fue entonces cuando soltó la cuchara, dando a entender su derrota, y en vez de una exclamación de victoria de el rubio, que es lo que esperaba, recibió un beso en sus labios.

Aún con la venda en sus ojos, no supo cómo reaccionar, así que sólo siguió el ritmo de su acompañante.

Era un beso bastante provocativo, sentía la esencia del chocolate en aquello, pero ahora piensa que el dulce sabor de los labios de Steve puede competir por su sabor favorito.

Rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de Steve por instinto, profundizando el beso, al igual que Steve posaba sus manos sin modestia en la cadera de Tony.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca del castaño, saboreando sin permiso alguno todo de él, el aire no parecía faltarles en ese entonces y el ambiente parecía tornarse más caliente.

Acariciaba el cuerpo de el castaño a quien besaba como nunca antes, con una mano, desató fácilmente el nudo que cubría un par de ojos color marrón.

Quitó la bufanda de sus ojos, y dando por finalizado el beso, junto a una respiración agitada, dio un vistazo a esos ojos que lo miraban con desconcierto.

— ¿Q-Qué... Qué ha sido eso? — balbuceó Tony sin poder quitar los ojos de Steve.

— Fue un beso — dijo sonriente.

Steve aún tenía sus brazos rodeando a Tony, aquello le ha empezado a resultar incómodo... ¿Cómo fue que llegó a eso?

Llevó al suelo su mirada, sentía su cara arder, ese ha sido el beso más excitante que ha tenido en toda su vida.

La mirada de Steve seguía en su ser, al igual que sus fuertes brazos lo rodeaban.

— ¿Y ahora qué?.... — dijo Tony al presenciar un nada agradable silencio.

— No lo sé, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? La verdad no tengo nada planeado ahora pero puedo llevarte a-....

Un inesperado beso de parte del castaño lo calló.

Tony detestaba oírlo, pero ahora tenía más de una razón para probar de nuevo sus labios y algo le decía que no sería lo última vez que lo haría.

_« So that makes it all your fault »_


	5. La Seine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una parte muy concurrida de París se encuentra La Seine.  
> Y Tony tiene el deseo de ir allá, pero no especialmente solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde hace meses que trato de mejorar mi francés, pero nunca resultan cosas buenas cuando toco el tema (?)  
> Recuerdo haber escuchado por primera vez esta canción en la radio, ya después me enteré de la película Un monstre à Paris  
> Así que, no soy culpable.  
> La Seine - Vanessa Paradis & -M-   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Z-NbQvhzKM

_« On s'aime comme ça la seine et moi »_

Tony Stark era alguien quien disfrutaba de los datos curiosos, de las ciudades que nunca duermen, de la vida que aún no se descubre, y de aquello que a pesar de estar tan cerca, se aleja cada vez más.

No podía dejar de pensar en algo que le gustase, y no pararía de tratar obtenerlo hasta verlo en sus manos. Así era siempre, cada vez qué él trataba de amar...

Ahora se hallaba en casa, raramente sólo.

Steve se había marchado, a realizar labores en su casa, o eso dijo, después de tan peculiar encuentro que tuvieron.

Exacto, ha sido un beso, uno de muchos que ha dado, pero teme que aquello se haga costumbre, y que termine en la ruina por un amor, otra vez...

Niega con su cabeza sin hacer ningún sonido, Steve le ha prometido volver en la tarde, el castaño no dijo nada en contra de eso, así que considera que llegará.

Yacía en su cama, acostado mientras con pesadez pasaba los canales de televisión, se decidió por uno de Deportes, aunque de todos modos no lo vería, quería que el sonido de algo lo acompañara en su soledad.

Pero no duró mucho aquello, pues el constante sonido del teléfono a su lado lo ha sorprendido.

Contesta sin más, y al primer bufido sabe quién es.

— ¿Tony? ¿¡Dónde has estado!? — escucha gritar desde la línea.

— Pepper, cálmate... ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡No ha pasado nada, simplemente el jefe de su industria no se ha dignado en aparecer! ¿¡Que hacías estos días!? ¡Ni siquiera me has llamado!

— ¿Por qué habría de llamarte? — dice con tranquilidad.

—... ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo... Siempre has sido un idiota...

Y colgó, Tony se quedó escuchando el pitido que emitía su teléfono, y luego de ver la pantalla táctil por un gran momento extrañado, dejó el móvil en su lugar.

— ¿Quién era? — muy cerca de él logró escuchar una voz conocida.

— ¿Steve? — murmura al verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, justo en la entrada de su habitación.

— Así es... — Dice sacando una exuberante sonrisa.

— ¿No llegarías más tarde?

— He terminado antes de lo previsto — comenta dando pasos cortos hacia él —. ¿Y quién ha sido ella? — insiste sentándose en un lado de la cama junto con Tony.

— Mi asistente — contesta de inmediato.

— Salías con ella... ¿Verdad? — dijo el rubio, paralizando a Tony.

— ¿Cómo lo sup-...

— No te fijes en eso, aunque creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con ella, un enemigo menos no te haría daño Tony.

Tony lanzó un bufido, mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su cama.

— ¿¡Y quién eres para decirme algo así!?

— Te conozco más de lo que crees... — finalizó levantándose con él, tomándolo de ambas manos y llevándolo al pasillo mientras simulaba tararear una canción.

Tony sorprendentemente no ha reaccionado a aquello, de hecho, cree haberlo esperado.

Steve siempre fue así, desde que lo conoció, sabía que no había forma de cambiarlo y no explica en qué punto de su aburrida existencia llegó a tenerlo de esa manera y en qué periodo de tiempo se acostumbró a él. Si él pudiera viajar en el tiempo, iría a decirle a su ser pasado que tenga cuidado, ya que un rubio molesto, está en camino.

— ¿Qué... Haces? — balbuceó al ver que Steve trataba de bailar con él.

— ¿Qué parece? — ríe sin soltar a Tony.

Tampoco había contado con su fuerza, lo retenían en brazos, sentía como si apagara si fuerza de una vez, y odiaba esa sensación.

— ¿Podrías... dejarme ir? — habló obstinado el castaño —. No sé bailar...

— Yo te enseño.

— Ese no es el punto... ¡Déjame ir!

En un salto rápido logro librarse de sus brazos corriendo por el pasillo con la hilaridad estampada en su boca, Steve lo siguió a risas también, llegó a su habitación, donde recibió un almohadazo de parte de su acompañante, tomó esa misma almohada y devolvió la acción pero fallando.

Decidió dar un brinco en la cama y tomar a Tony entre brazos, y tirarlo a la cama con suavidad. Los dos rieron al darse cuenta lo infantil que ha resultado todo eso.

Steve se acomodó entre las desordenadas sábanas con Tony aún en brazos y sin que lo esperase selló un inoportuno beso en el castaño, de nuevo.

Fue corto, y Tony no se esperó en nada, de nuevo, bajó su vista, tenía miedo de ver esos ojos celestes, temor a lo desconocido.

— ¿Desde cuándo es una manía el besarme? — discute con recelo.

— Firmaste muchos besos futuros cuando lo hiciste por primera vez...

— No recuerdo haber leído los términos del contrato.

— Eran tan pequeños, que pasaron desapercibidos...

— Eres un timador — quejó con astucia —. Un muy curioso timador...

Steve soltó una risa, para levantarse junto con Tony e ir a la cocina.

Desde que ese rubio hizo aparición en su vida, su casa le ha empezado a resultar más allegada, cada cuadro de arte que había puesto Tony con la intención de que las paredes no luzcan tan insulsas, ahora parecían cobrar valor, como si hubieran tirado un tarro de pintura de color en cada lugar.

— ¿Has oído de La Seine? Algún día quisiera llevarte allí... —comentó efusivo el rubio mientras buscaba algo en la alacena del lugar.

Tony levantó una ceja, recuerda que cuando era niño, vio una ilustración de ese lugar, y le ha parecido extraordinariamente hermosa, el mismo se decidió en ir, pero desde su éxito en su trabajo no ha podido tomar viajes tan largos.

— ¿Ahora piensas llevarme a París? — exclama con una mano en su pecho.

— Dije que algún día, quizá, te lleve allí...

— Creo que con ver la torre Eiffel desde el computador bastaría... — bromea cruzándose de brazos —. ¿Qué estás buscando?

— Busco la cena...

— ¿Cena? ¿Así qué te quedaras?

— ¿No querías que lo hiciera?

Tony sacó otra sonrisa, mientras lo ayudaba a buscar algo de comer, hace mucho tiempo que no come en casa, y la única que puede prepararle algo es Pepper.

— Diría que te encuentro más tolerable...

— Eso es bueno ¿debería alegrarme?

— Se supone...

Un duelo de miradas y vuelve a su búsqueda, apenas ha encontrado algunas especias, y vegetales que con su tiempo parecen haber sobrevivido. Se resigna hasta que Steve encuentra algo.

— En tu refrigerador tienes quesos por montones... — exclama agobiado.

Al revisar todo lo que tenía en casa, a Steve se le viene en mente una receta que aprendió recientemente, así que toma los quesos.

— ¿Qué harás? — pregunta Tony al verlo decidido, por lo menos sabe que comerá algo hoy.

Steve lo mira divertido, recordando algunos chistes sobre eso.

— Fondue...


	6. What is...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoraba ver los problemas de su vida con un rubio interrumpiendo, los volvía más fáciles de solucionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizá la letra de la canción no tenga que ver tanto con el capítulo, pero igualmente tengo que darle los créditos ¿quién sería yo sin las canciones de esa ovejita?  
> White Noise - Danrell   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9P-BA91giY

Estar en sus brazos era una de las tantas nuevas sensaciones que había comenzado a tener, más que ello, era una especie de capricho, o siempre lo vio así.

Se había quedado pasmado en ese momento, como si el tiempo cupiera en una botella, en los parpados cerrados de su acompañante, que luego de una muy animada cena, ha caído rendido en su habitación.

Tony a su lado, no despegaba sus ojos de aquellas rosadas mejillas que lo había cautivado, no sabe cómo, ni cuándo o tan siquiera donde ha quedado el orgulloso millonario de antes, no sabe cómo ha pasado segundos tan rápido, ni como lo han cambiado, ya no es el mismo, y no piensa volver a lo que era antes.

Acaricia lentamente su rostro sin ninguna intención de despertarlo, ¿qué está pasándole? ¿Dónde han quedado los buenos recuerdos de su soledad? ¿Y en donde podrá guardar los mejores junto a Steve? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué lo ha elegido a él?

Reprende una lágrima que quiere salir, se siente de nuevo en soledad.

Lentamente se levanta sin remover al rubio, tiene un asunto pendiente que resolver...

Asegurándose de no haber despertado a Steve, sale de su alcoba, sin zapatos y despeinado hacia el teléfono de casa.

Marca a la única persona que tiene en su directorio y busca una respuesta, un pitido, dos, tres, y al fin recibe una respuesta.

— ¿Hola? — la primera respuesta es dada desde la otra línea, toma aire, no quiere arruinarlo esta vez.

— ¿Hola? ¿Pepper? — responde melancólico, aún quedan rastros de sus preguntas en su semblante.

— ¿Tony? ¿Qué ha pasad-....?

— Escucha... — interrumpe —. No quiero que hables sólo... escucha bien lo que te diré...

No escucha una respuesta, sabe que es hora de empezar.

— Me he comportado como un total imbécil, y lo acepto, quizá no por primera vez, pero si por definitiva. No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado estos días, y no me importa cuanto lo hayas hecho tú, pues aunque la respuesta sea nula, volveré a ti... Sé que no he sido el mejor en nada, tampoco te he tratado como tu mereces pero quiero disculparme, después de todo... _Un enemigo menos no me haría daño..._

No puede evitar formar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro en espera de una respuesta.

— No tenías que hacer esto, idiota — escucha a la mujer desde el otro lado de la llamada —. Sabes que siempre te perdonaré...

— Me alegra oír eso — ríe.

Escucha entonces un ligero sonido venir hacia él, es Steve, con una cálida sonrisa.

— Escucha, luego te llamo, iré a hacer algo de comer — miente mientras se alista para colgar.

— Está bien... — responde la chica extrañada por esa actitud —. Adiós...

Y sin más cuelga.

Deja el teléfono en su base y antes de dirigirle palabra a Steve recibe sus brazos, su capricho favorito.

— ¿Has despertado? — bromea el castaño cuando aquella muestra de afecto termina.

— Supongo... — sigue el juego —. Me alegra que hayas arreglado las cosas con... con...

Tony ríe con eso.

— Pepper...

— Si, ella...

Tony duda un momento en lo que piensa decir pero al final decide que ya es momento.

— Lo hice por ti...

Steve quien caminaba a la habitación de Tony paró un segundo, y con una mirada temerosa miró a Tony.

— ¿Por mí? — cuestionó en voz baja.

— Así es... — Tony trató de mostrar una sonrisa pero su voz parecía querer quebrarse en ese entonces, quizá esperaba algo diferente.

Steve de pronto también mostró una sonrisa y se acercó al castaño, le dio un largo y dulce beso, de aquellos que no se olvidan, y algo dentro de Tony, pareció romperse.

— Tú no me necesitas... — susurra Steve apenas suelta a Tony.

El millonario no sabe qué hacer con esas palabras, detesta sentirse así, lo odia, odia a ese rubio, su odio es incondicional.

— ¡Claro que te necesito! — grita en un instante captando de nuevo toda la atención de el rubio —. ¡Qué clase de cosas estás diciendo! ¡Te necesito más que nada en este mundo!

Steve vuelve a su seriedad.

— Estoy aquí para hacer que no dependas de nadie...

Tony aprieta sus puños, no entiende nada. Steve siempre ha estado allí sin razón aparente, y jamás ha faltado en sus momentos de soledad durante aquellos días, su encuentro fue casual, o quizás no, pero él jamás lo había conocido y detestaba tener que aceptarlo.

— No sé quién seas... — susurró al borde de la desesperación —. Pero me has enseñado a depender de ti de una manera...

— Entonces he cumplido mi cometido... — dice sin pensarlo mirando fijamente a Tony —. Escúchame... Tú no necesitas de nadie, tú eres fuerte, suficiente y no pido que vivas en soledad, sino que aprendas a luchar con ella...

El castaño no sabe ya ni que pensar, el brillo de sus ojos vuelve a opacarse, y de nuevo, cada lágrima que brota de sus ojos, arrebata cada color de su hogar.

Steve siente eso, lo vuelve a abrazar sin objeción alguna mientras susurra que _todo estaría bien..._

Vuelve a la alcoba y Tony lo sigue, ve como alista sus cosas, está preparado para irse con el ocaso, y dejar camino libre a la noche, una noche llena de estrellas que después de tanto tiempo en el espejo al fin han decidido salir.

— ¿Ya te vas? — murmura Tony cabizbajo.

— Tengo qué... — suspira el rubio —. Sabes que no puedo llegar tan tarde a casa cuando he prometido cumplir el toque de queda...

— Lo sé bien... — concluye tratando de mostrar una ligera sonrisa, tan sólo una, pero no hay nada allí.

Observa a Steve tocar el manojo de su puerta, y antes de irse se lanza a sus brazos.

— Te extrañaré... — dice casi inaudiblemente.

No hay respuesta más que otro beso, uno lleno de dulzura, tan suave como aquel que se dio en su alcoba y tan llevado a esa ocasión que no puede evitar al fin, sonreír.

Steve vuelve a quitar su mano de Tony y la posa en la puerta, gira la manija y mueve su mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida, el castaño hace lo mismo, y escucha la puerta cerrarse.

No hay más después, sólo un silencio lleno de incertidumbre, el sol listo para acudir a su descanso, y empaña de nuevo sus pensamientos.

Tony toca sus labios saboreando de nuevo cada beso recibido, desde el primero hasta aquel que le ha dado ese tan peculiar rubio hace unos momentos, sin embargo, no sabía que quizá, esa fuera el último... 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finalmente se dio cuenta de algo cuando el chocolate dejó de ser la primera cosa en saberse al despertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traté de hacer todo para sacar la inspiración para este capítulo y para la trama general de la historia.  
> Desde tocar el violín como si John Watson no me estuviera escuchando hasta tararear villancicos a pesar de no ser navidad.
> 
> Esta canción me sacó de la duda así que es un honor nombrarla.  
> In My Head - Steve James  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7p1y7HmKVDQ
> 
> Y también el poema en el que está inspirado Hello Lover - Sayan Sen

_«Soft glances over broken bottles. You're getting ready to leave with the morning air»_

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia azotando la frágil ventana es lo único que se escucha en ese lugar, no quiere hablar, no lo siente necesario.

— Si tú no pones de tu parte no podremos llegar a ningún lado — escucha esa molesta voz a su lado, regresa su mirada hacía aquel.

Un hombre de no más de 30 años está sentado frente a él, con una libreta en manos, y apenas siente la mirada del castaño brinda una cálida sonrisa, o eso quería hacerle creer.

Sin despegar sus labios regresa la mirada a la ventana, parece que la lluvia quiere cesar, se ha propuesto a irse de ese lugar apenas aparezca de nuevo el sol, ahora sube su mano a su mejilla, y apoya su codo en la mesa.

Ha gastado exactamente treinta minutos sentado ahí, sin decir ni una sola palabra o responder a lo que ese tipo ha dicho, no le apetece de todas formas.

— Hablemos de Steve — dice con toda tranquilidad —. Quisiera saber sobre él...

Tony se tensa en un segundo y regresa su mirada al hombre, sus ojos son verdes, no se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta ese momento.

— No quiero hablar de él... — al fin habla Tony, y se promete que será la última palabra que dirá.

— Para eso hemos venido, a superar nuestros miedos...

— ¿Quién tiene miedo aquí? — reniega el millonario rompiendo su promesa de no volver a hablar.

— No podría saberlo si no me cuentas sobre él...

— ¿Por qué vamos a hablar sobre él? ¿No es a mí a quién buscas sanar?

Lo fulmina con una mirada llena de odio, pero aquel no se inmuta, da un vistazo a su libreta y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— A las personas nos gusta hablar acerca de nuestros deseos...

— ¡Steve no es un deseo! — grita casi de inmediato, estaba a punto de levantarse para salir del lugar pero lo detuvo tan sólo con palabras.

— ¿Qué es entonces?

— No sabría definirlo...

— Él ha estado todo el tiempo en tu cabeza, no en la mía — insiste —. Tú mismo podrías definirlo...

Duda si seguir hablando, ha dicho mucho sin querer.

— ¿Es un mito?

— No lo consideraría así, él... ha surgido de una manera tan espontanea que no podría explicarlo como una historias fantástica.

— ¿Los mitos pueden mentir?

— En cierto punto quizá

— ¿Él te mintió?

— Steve jamás haría eso, él fue el protagonista de toda mi vida, y es justo hace unos días que acabo de darme cuenta de ello, todo lo que ha dicho es todo lo que siempre he querido oír...

— Si la vida fuera un sueño, y Steve una pesadilla... ¿por quién despertarías sin pensarlo dos veces?

— Despertar de una pesadilla es como una sensación de alivio, de saber que aquello nunca pasó y quedarte con el amargo sabor en tu boca al saber todo lo que pensaste perder y sigue en tus manos — argumentó Tony —. Mientras que despertar de un dulce sueño recalca todo lo que jamás has logrado alcanzar, y apenas despiertas deseas volver a ese sueño y hacerlo realidad...

— Mira Tony... es como si te preguntara si quisieras vivir como un idiota o morir como un héroe... La respuesta es tan obvia para ti, pero das tantas vueltas en ti mismo que empiezas a dudar — dijo aquel hombre —. No estamos hablando de alguien, estamos hablando de ti, Steve no existe, está aquí...

Lentamente con sus dos dedos acarició la cabeza de Tony.

— Estás jugando con alguien un juego que sólo es de uno...

El castaño no atinaba a que pensar por cada palabra que escuchaba salir de alguien que se hacía llamar médico.

— Lo sé... — susurra después de un silencio —. Pero no fue mi culpa que yo mismo necesitase de él... Recuerdo que me decía que yo era suficiente, y creo que se equivocó...

No tenía nada que decir, sabía bien lo que estaba pasando desde el momento en el que ese extraño rubio cruzó la puerta, sabía que todo había pasado en su cabeza tan rápido que apenas ha podido reaccionar, y que tal vez, solo tal vez, se enamoró de verdad.

 _«And I can_ ' _t stop you._

 _And I can_ ' _t watch you_

 _And I can_ ' _t hold you back»_

Sin embargo, odia tener que sentirse así, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo que era suyo, como si todo el color que tenía, retrocediera el tiempo y se fundiera de blanco y negro. Aquello no ha sido más que un momento, porque cuando conoció a aquel rubio, no sabía la verdad y sin querer ha sacado su mejor traje, se envolvió en elegancia como el gato, y aunque sabía que era su séptima vida, se dio la oportunidad de amar.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

— Ayer... Me preguntó si mentiría por él...

— ¿Y qué le respondiste?

— Que mentiría con él...

Aquel hombre ajustó sus lentes y seguía señalando cosas en su libreta, Tony mantenía su vista de nuevo en la ventana, la lluvia se había esfumado al igual que sus ganas de quedarse, sabe muy bien que no debería estar ahí.

Parece que ese hombre captó sus intenciones, y aunque no trató de detenerlo, haría un último intento.

— ¿Y si lo vuelves a ver? — dijo antes de que el castaño tocara la manija de la puerta.

— Cumpliría el contrato que firmé con él —habló suavemente Tony.

— Hablas de...

— Todos esos besos que mueren por escaparse a sus labios, ya que fue mi descuido no haber leído los términos del contrato...

 _«Because you can_ ' _t hold back what isn_ ' _t yours. And you certainly were never mine»_


End file.
